Who do you want?
by lilbitjrfan8
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are best friends. This one-shot takes place at the State-championship Football game. Rose is secretly in love with Dimitri but doesn't think he feels the same. For Dimitri there's just one question, at the end of it all, when all your dreams come true who do you want by your side? The ex girlfriend? Or the best friend? Se


**So I know I haven't updated my stories in a while (which I promise I'm working on right now), but I was watching an old episode of One Tree Hill and this just like overloaded my mind so I couldn't not post it.**

**Right now this is just a one shot but after my other stories are done with, depending on how people feel about it I will make it into a story.**

**Summary: Rose and Dimitri are best friends that have went through a lot this last year. This one-shot takes place at the State-championship Football game. Rose is secretly in love with Dimitri but doesn't think he feels the same. For Dimitri there's just one question, at the end of it all, when all your dreams come true who do you want by your side? The ex girlfriend? Or the best friend? See who prevails…**

The day had finally come. It was the last game of the season and the last game as a senior…the State Championship. I had been to every game, every year for the last 6 years, but this year was different. This year my best friend, Dimitri, and a few other of my friends, were seniors on the team looking for their first and only State Championship. This year had been tough, really tough on all of us but somehow we got through it and here we are. I know I won't be able to slow my heart rate down even if I wanted to.

"You excited?" asked my other best friend Lissa.

"Who isn't?" I asked laughing. Lissa was the head cheerleader or captain whatever you want to call it and coerced me into joining the squad our freshman year. She was always the peppy one and while I'm bursting with happiness right now, usually I'm not. I'm just happy to see my friends finally achieve something they've worked their entire lives for. I'm definitely not the cheerleader type, but somehow I'm best friends with one. I personally would rather watch and cheer the game on than actually face the crowd trying to keep them happy, but thanks to her I get to do just that.

"Losers, that's who," she laughed. "So…"

"Just spill it. I know you want to ask something so just ask."

"Well…you and Dimitri have been acting real chummy here recently…"

"Did you just really say chummy?" I asked laughing, "And I don't know. I love him Liss always have and always will but I really don't think he feels the same way."

"Girl he is head over heels for you!" said my enemy turned friend Mia. "If you can't see that then you're blind."

"Exactly!" agreed Lissa. I just rolled my eyes.

"Can you two just get ready while I watch all these hot boys warm up?" I asked watching the team run out onto the end zone and start doing their warm ups. Normally I would be warming up to but unfortunately I have a broken wrist and some bruised ligaments in my knee, so I don't get to cheer this game. I just get to dress up and act peppy, easy enough.

"As long as you keep your eyes off of Eddie!" fake threatened Mia.

"And Christian!" chipped in Lissa

"And Adrian!" said Sydney, one of the cheer managers and one of my friends.

"And Mason!" added Viktoria, another cheerleader and Dimitri's little sister.

"Ok! Ok I get it no looking at the boys that are taken. Instead I'll just watch all the single men!" I said laughing. As I was talking I looked up and just happened to make eye contact with Dimitri. When our eyes met he smiled and gave me a small nod to say hey, I nodded slightly in turn before he had to take his turn in the warm ups. As I was watching him, I was startled by a voice in my ear.

"See I told you." It was Lissa whispering to me. "That boy is crazy about you."

"I plan on telling him how I feel if everything goes good today." I admitted nervously.

"Yay!" she squealed then hugged me.

"What's she so happy about?" asked Mia coming over to us. Lissa looked around to make sure nobody else was listening.

"Rose is going to tell Dimitri how she feels." She told her.

"If they win. If they lose then I don't think he'll really care about what I have to say." I chuckled nervously.

"Oh no you still need to tell him if they lose because then you can give him a little pick-me-up, if you know what I mean," Mia said with a wink.

"Mia! You are so bad!" I said laughing. "Trust me none of that will be happening tonight. And you're just assuming he will say he loves me back."

"Hey you never know when it's going to happen so don't count it out just yet," Mia said with a teasing smile.

"Plus he loves you quit worrying! Oh gosh it's almost time to start we have to go get in position!" she said looking at the countdown. Her and the rest of the cheerleaders went to stand in front of the sign the boys burst through so they could run with them, while Syd and I went to stand on the side lines. They played some song I could barely hear while the boys ran through the huge inflatable in the shape of a jaguars head. To add effect smoke machines we're going off while they ran and the crowd went wild. Sydney and I started screaming with the crowd until the boys got in position on the sideline and waited for the other team to come out. While standing there Adrian caught Sydney's' eye and winked at her while she blew him a kiss. Watching their exchange made me kind of envious but I just tried to remind myself that hopefully I would have Dimitri at the end of tonight…first we had to get through the game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(time passing)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the end of the first half we were losing by 24 but there was still hope. Our team always played better in the second half. While I was watching I could see that Dimitri was beating himself up over the game.

The team went to the locker room and the drill/dance teams and bands came out and took their turns playing but I was waiting for the team to come back out. I stood by the entrance and waited.

Finally they all started coming out, and fortunately Dimitri was one of the last so it was easier to pull him to the side. I grabbed his forearms and looked him in the eyes.

"Quit beating yourself up and get your head in the game. You're doing great believe me. You are ten times better than the other team and I've seen how hard you've worked for this. You just need to quit thinking so much. Win or lose, as long as you give it your all then you're a winner to me and everyone else that cares about you. Got it?" he nodded kind of stunned. "Now get out there and kick some ass comrade!" I said laughing pushing him back toward the sideline but as soon as he turned I smacked his ass like all the guys do as some weird guy thing. He turned and laughed at me giving me a playful wink.

"Thanks Roza, you always know exactly what I need to hear. I'll see you tonight right?"

"Definitely now go show them what it's like to mess with a determined Russian!" I joked winking back at him. He turned away and put his helmet back on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Time Passes)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The game has almost 4 minutes left and we are down by 7, two touchdowns to go and we win. Right now Dimitri was on the sidelines because we are on defense and he plays offense, but Eddie and Adrian were out on the field trying to get the ball back for Dimitri and Mason.

My heart is about to beat out of my chest but there was no fixing it until the game was over. With 3 minutes left we got the ball back and with 2 ½ minutes left we scored so it was now tied. The entire crowd was cheering like crazy including me but as of right now the other team had the ball. With 25 seconds left Adrian managed to get it but we still had 70 yards to go, it seemed almost impossible. The play started while my heart stopped, Dimitri tried to throw it because he was blocked in but ended up getting tackled. We now had 17 seconds left and there was an eerie silence even though everyone was screaming. It seemed as if all my senses had shut off except for my vision.

The whistle blew and Dimitri faked handing it off to Ralph and looked for an opening to throw it, but it seemed no one was open. I watched him contemplate his options before making up his mind to run it. He barreled through the players and took off at a dead sprint with a few men trailing right behind. As he neared the end zone line, he was brought down. It seemed as if time slowed while he fell, everyone was on their toes in anticipation to see if the ball crossed the line or not. The buzzer went off signaling the end of the game right as he landed. The ref threw his hands up to signal a touch down and the next thing I know the crowd went wild. People started swarming the field while I was still in shock. We had done it! WE WON!

As soon as that last thought crossed my mind I took off. Soon I was lost in the crowd but I knew where I was going. I just barely saw the tip of his head in the crowd. All of a sudden just like in the movies there became a gap in the crowd. I stood there staring at the man I was desperately in love with thinking how sexy he was and how incredibly excited I was for him right then. Our eyes locked and the most gorgeous smile broke out across his face, I was lost. I forgot my injuries and took off at a dead sprint. I jumped on him, luckily he caught me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He spun me around just like in the movies.

"Congrats comrade! You just achieve a lifelong dream. What are you going to do now?" I questioned teasingly.

"I'm going to kiss my best friend and pray she doesn't reject me." He answered with a grin.

"I think you're good," I replied back right before our lips met. It was an incredible first kiss. The kind of kiss I had only dreamed and read about. Electricity pulsed through me and I grabbed the back of his neck pulling him closer, not caring that he was extremely sweaty, it was actually kind of hot. Too soon he pulled away but looked deep in my eyes.

"I love you Roza, I always have. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here, and I'm not just talking about the game. You know me better than anyone, even my own mother. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Of course. I love you too! I was actually planning on telling you something similar later at the party" I said with a chuckle.

"Well I beat you to it, sorry. When all my dreams come true, you're the one I want with me. Forever." He said right before our lips met again.


End file.
